


Grimm: Soulmates

by CrystalFire1234



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, rawr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalFire1234/pseuds/CrystalFire1234
Summary: So, yea. Hi. My oc's name is Mystia. :)





	1. Chapter 1

"Be careful folks, this blizzard is going to be a heck of a one." The weatherman said over the radio. 

Nick drove down the road; maneuvering around all of the roadblocks and potholes. He drove like this for a while until he saw a woman trudging through the snow.

Nick pulled over to where the woman had stopped, obviously waiting for the light to change. Hey, he had to do so,thing nice for Christmas! Nick rolled down his window as the woman cocked her head and looked at him wearily.

"Need a ride?" He asked. 

The woman walked towards the car and said, "Not trying to be rude, but you could be a rapist and/or a sociopath. I don't really feel like using my pepper spray or my tickle stick, so no thank you."

Nick looked at the woman oddly. "One, I'm not either of those. I'm a cop. Detective Nick Burkhardt. Two, Tickle stick?" 

"Nice to meet you Detective. I'm Mystia Motley. And my tickle stick is my taser." Mystia replied.

Nick chuckled at the name for the taser. Mystia grinned as well. The snow was worse by now and all of them could hear thunder crack in the air.

Mystia shivered and said, "Sorry, I have to head home before it gets worse."

Mystia started to trudge back through the the snow, while Nick shouted "WAIT!"

Mystia froze and walked back over. "Seriously, I have to get going. It's already gonna take me thirty minutes to get there."

Nick rushed out, "I can take you there. Nobody should have to freeze out in the snow."

Mystia sighed and shivered. "Alright."

Mystia slid into the front seat. Long black hair framed her soft, but angular face. She had high and sharp cheekbones and plump crimson lips. Her eyes were quite hypnotic; blood red, flecked with silver and gold. Nick stared a bit because she was regal.

A tan, slim, but strong arm reached out and Mystia said, "Turn left please."

Nick obeyed, but almost crashed the car when Mystia asked, "So have you killed anyone before?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made Mystia op.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Killed someone? Seriously you're a cop." Mystia said, obviously confused. "Hmm. That reminds me, I need to go check up on my friends. She's Fuchsbau and he's a Blutbad." 

"Really? What's their names?"

Mystia rolled her eyes. "First what are you?"

Nick stared at Mystia piercingly. "What are you Mystia?"

"I asked you first." She shot back.

"I'm a Grimm." Nick said, bracing himself for Mystia to flinch and woge. Nick hated when that happened. 

She didn't however, she just grinned and said, "Cool. I'm something special too."

Nick's temper flared a small bit and he said, "Prove it."

Mystia grinned and woged. 

"A chimera?"

She looked like a woged Blutbad but her eyes were purple like a woged Hexenbeist's. But the real kicker was that her eyes went dark like Nick's, but the purple was still there. Prominent, but blended with the black.

"Sorta. I'm a hybrid of Hexenbeist, Blutbad, and Grimm. Hi!" Mystia said, giving a little wave before woging back.

Nick looked like a guppy for a couple minutes, started to drive yet again. "Have you found your soul mate?" 

"Nope. I suppose a hybrid doesn't have one. Have you?" Mystia said politely.

"Nope." Nick said.

Mystia sadly smiled. "I hope you find her or him." 

"Hope you find yours too." Nick replied. 

"This is it. Bye Detective. Thank you." Mystia gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking into the snow.

Nick's jaw dropped as he felt sparks. He had found his soul mate. He sat there stunned, before driving after her. Nick pulled into a driveway, and gasped as he saw that he was at the mansion of the old queen bee. 

Cue sudden shudder as Nick thinks about the attic.

Mystia strode into the mansion. She clapped and all of the lights turned on. She headed straight to the kitchen and started to make coffee, and warm food. 

*Knock Knock*

Mystia opened the door confused. "Who the hell would be knocking on the door at this hour?" 

"Detective? What are ya doing here? Did ya car break down?" Mystia asked confused. 

"You are my soul mate." Nick growled.

"What?" Mystia said shocked.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

Nick kissed her fiercely. Electricity sparked as the couple was completed. They panted and lent their foreheads against each other. 

"Want some coffee?" Mystia broke the silence. 

Nick chuckled, before following Mystia into the huge kitchen. The cabinets were a dark polished oak, counters a smooth grey granite, and the fridge and other things were silver or black. 

"Sit down." Mystia commanded, before straining the noodles and putting it into two bowls. 

Nick went to grab a bowl, but Mystia slapped his hand away. "Not done yet Darlin."

Nick noticed Mystia had a slight accent of sorts. She was oblivious however, as she poured the homemade alfredo sauce and put freshly cooked bacon on with a parsley leaf on top.

"I made the pasta, and the sauce. I grew the parsley but the bacon comes from a butcher I trust." Mystia said pushing two of the bowls forward. "Try it."

Nick made slurping noises as he ate happily. Afterwards, Mystia took a tray from the oven. She'd made brownies. 

Nick reached for one but was again rejected.  

"They still need to cool." Mystia declared. So she sent him to the living room to check the weather channel for any updates as it was still snowing outside. 

"It's gonna be snowy still as well as thundering." Nick report back. 

Mystia gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Grazi mi amor." 

Nick looked at her confused as he realised what language she had spoken. "Italian?"

"Yup. I'm Italian, Greek, and Celtic. But naturally I have some German origins." Mystia said as she cut out two pieces of the brownie. 

"Here. Try." She implored. Nick took a bite, and moaned in the back of his throat. 

"Mm. Mystia, this is amazing." Nick said, whilst nomming on it.

"Eh. I've made better. They were taken out after they were meant to. I'm such a vlákas." Mystia muttered blushing.

"Italian again?" Nick asked.

She looked up shocked, but realised she had said it out loud. "No, it's Greek for idiot." 

Nick stood in front of her suddenly and she blushed at the close proximity. 

"You are not an idiot." He growled. Nick pinned her to the counter and kissed her chastely. 

"Wow." Mystia said.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick chuckled as she blushed. She led him across the cool dark wood floors and into the living room. 

Mystia was being cuddled; Nick had wrapped his arms around her waist. The weather channel was still on so they just muted it. He had started asking Mystia trivial (or at least to Mystia) questions.

"Favorite animal?"

"Ironically, a wolf." Mystia answered shyly.

"Favorite book slash series?" Nick prodded.

"The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R Tolkien." 

"Movie?" Nick said.

"John Wick." Mystia said.

"Favorite color?"

"Black. Kinda emo I know." Mystia blushed.

"Favorite place in Portland?"

"A spice shop I found."

"Favorite song?" Nick looked serious.

"Circles by The Eden Project." 

"Will you sing it to me?" He begged, sticking out his lower lip adorably.

"Alright. I suck tho." Mystia stated but Nick shrugged and made a 'go on' gesture.

"If I told you, how the story ends. Would you change us?  
And if I could relive all of my days, I'd live them all the same. And I'm scared of all that I don't know, cause I want it all but all of it ain't known." Mystia sang in a low, soft, and velvety voice.

"And I'm scared but I know it's not for long, cause I'm learning what I should of learned before. That all we are is a light into the darkness, and all we are is time that's counting down. And all we are is falling though the spaces in between, and this life. A lifetime in repeat." 

Mystia stood up as Nick stared at her dumbfounded.

"But I still find solace, when you say that you know how I feel when it's wrong. And we've been around for years.  
Let it go, get these ghosts a new home. Let's bury our past and all our fears are gone." Mystia swayed softly from side to side.

"Let's go, I shouldn't have stayed before. Cause this is my life and I will not run in circles. Hold on to me, burn out slowly. Feel our hearts meet, to words we don't belong!" Her voice was both soothing and alluring as she sang and twirled.

"Cause this is my life and I will not run in circles."


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on. I'll show you around."

Mystia showed Nick around the first floor. There were a few bathrooms, a huge library, the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room obviously. Mystia led him up to the second floor which had two offices, couple bathrooms and three bedrooms.

Mystia showed him the first office which had grey walls with black vines lacing in it. It had a plush grey leather chair with a dark wood desk. There were a couple book cases, a punching bag, and surprisingly a closet.

"It can be used to hold weapons or such." Mystia said.

They continued to the next office which had black walls with grey vines. It too held a plush black leather chair with a desk. More bookcases, and a punching bag too. 

There was one difference though; there was an easel, microphone, and a guitar. On the easel was a sketch of a familiar auburn woman in a shop. 

"Rosalee!?" Nick was confused.

"Yea. She's the Fuchsbau I mentioned earlier." Mystia shrugged. Nick shook his head stunned.

They finished up with the offices, bathrooms, and guest rooms before Mystia led Nick up to the last floor. Mystia had renovated the house, so the attic was gone. Nick was silently happy. It had been really gross in there.

There was balcony but Mystia led him into the master bedroom which had a walk in closet, and a master bathroom. The walls were black fading to grey with white vines.

There was a huge bed with grey sheets, black pillows and a black and grey comforter. There were bookshelves and a large fireplace. Mystia shuffled over to the walk in closet grabbed a pair of shorts and a long t-shirt.

She reemerged in her pajamas and plopped onto the bed. Nick laid down next to her and Mystia cuddled up to him.

~~~Morning~~~

A loud crash followed by a loud "DAMN IT!" woke Nick and he quickly grabbed his gun. Nick ran downstairs and found Mystia covered in batter.

"Hi...." Mystia said.

Nick chuckled then looked around the room. There were a couple stacks of waffles, some bacon, and finally some assorted berries. From his standing point, Nick could see coffee.

"Wow." Nick was practically salivating because of the aromas. 

"So... I'll go get changed and shower then we'll eat? You can use the other bathrooms showers if you like." Mystia said, pulling off the sopping wet t-shirt. 

Smooth tan muscles showed, and Nick couldn't help but stare. She looked like a Greek goddess. Her inky black locks spilled down to her waist and she looked down at the ruined garment. 

Mystia strode away and a couple minutes later, he heard a shower start. Nick stood there for a couple minutes before grabbing his go bag from the car and quickly showered.

However Mystia was done quicker and by the time Nick finished and came down she was already setting the plates of food on the table. Mystia's long hair was in a braid and she was wearing a green t-shirt, and grey jeans. She hadn't put on her shoes or jacket though. She was just sliding about in one black and one white sock. 

She slid towards Nick and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her. "Sorry. It's really fun though."

Nick chuckled and said, "I know. I usually do it during winter." 

"Fun!" Mystia grinned.

"So what do you do for a living my darling Mys?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, I'm subbing for Mrs. Turton today and Wednesday at the high school. But I'm also applying for a job as a forensic." Mystia explained.

"Forensic? So I'm guessing you are subbing for a science teacher?" Nick said, curious.

"Nope. ELA teacher actually. I have my degree in it. I have my degree in science but I'll take the job." Mystia shrugged. 

Nick nodded. "When do you have to leave?" 

"Six-twentyish." She replied.

"Holy shit it's five-fifty already!" Nick cried, checking his phone. 

"Eh it'll be fine. We're about ten minutes away from the school." Mystia's words fell on deaf ears as Nick ushered her to the table to eat.

By the time they finished it was six-oh-five. Mystia slipped on her grey boots, grabbed her grey backpack, her laptop, and her phone before running out the door. 

She hurried to the black and silver motorcycle whilst tugging on her grey leather jacket.

"Bye!" Mystia shouted as she drove off. Nick left soon after, locking everything up.

Mystia parked the motorcycle in the substitute parking spot and hurried to room 48. The kids weren't in there yet so Mystia quickly set up; taking out her laptop and a couple books to read.

Mystia sighed and leant down to grab a pencil and her sketchbook. Mystia had finished sketching out a male forms when the first couple kids walked in.

"Hullo." Mystia acknowledged them. Most grunted or nodded as they sat down. 

The rest of the class trickled in, but five kids stuck out to Mystia. A strong blonde boy named Barry, a lean brunette boy named Roddy, and two young brunette girls named Holly and Gracie.

Gracie and Holly seemed inseparable, always cuddled into each other's sides. Roddy seemed attached to Barry; it's was obvious that Roarry (or Baddy?) were mates along with Grolly or maybe Hacie? Ooo, Roarry and Grolly! Nice.

The kids wouldn't shut up, and Mystia was quickly getting angry. Holly and Gracie slunk over to Mystia and tapped her shoulder shyly.

"Yes Holly? Gracie?" 

"Miss? Why do I smell Nick on you?" Holly said bluntly, while Gracie quirked an eyebrow.

"So you know him?" Mystia smiled softly, "He's my soul mate."

The two girls grinned largely and hugged Mystia. "We're glad that he finally found you!"

Mystia smiled, "Thanks girls. How long have you two, ya know."

"Been together? A couple months. Ever since Nick introduced us at a friend's house." Gracie smiled as Holly cuddled her. 

"And those two? Roddy and Barry?" Mystia questioned.

"Same as us, few weeks later. Barry's stubborn." Gracie sighed as Holly nodded.

"Aren't most men?" Mystia smiled.

"Yup." They grinned. 

"Anyways let's get these kids under control yes?"

Holly and Gracie grinned and nodded. Mystia smiled at them lovingly; she just met them, but damn she already adores them. "Hey, do you guys wanna come over for dinner? You could bring Roarry too. EVERYONE SHUT UP!" 

The classroom went silent, and the girls grinned, "Roarry? And sure."

"Great! Maybe Nick could come to pick you guys up? He knows where I live." Mystia questioned, and the girls nodded.


End file.
